Me dediqué a perderte
by Dantalion118
Summary: -Hace años que te esperamos, donde diablos estas?. tu hijo y yo te necesitamos- -calmate podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, no te perdere, yo soy el que decide cuando esto acaba- -demasiado tarde, me haz echo a un lado, me haz dejado en el olvido como recuperar aquello que echaste a la basura?-
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongHacen más de 2 años que es lo mismo, tú me has fallado, yo me encuentro aquí, como siempre, esperándote en esta gran cama, miro el reloj de la pared, marca las 2 a.m., /strongemotra vez no llegarasstrong,/strong/emstrong recuesto mi cabeza en la cama, golpeo la almohada innumerables veces ahogando gritos de desespero, tu hijo, nuestro hijo me ha escuchado viene corriendo en busca de lo que me daña, pero que irónico ¿no?, lo que me daña eres tú, y tú no estás aquí./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-todo estará bien mami, ya para por favor, no llores más, yo igual extraño a papa, pero no debes llorar, nosotros somos fuertes no lo olvides, debemos esperar a papá, él volverá, no lo olvides, nos no lo prometió-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSusurra acariciando mis cabellos, me siento mal que mi hijo me vea así, lo he guardado durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo más, ¡donde diablos quedaron esas malditas promesas! ¡¿Dónde joder?!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"siempre estaré contigo", "no me importa si tenemos dinero, estando juntos todos lo podemos", "mi familia será lo más importante", "te amare pase lo que pase", "tú y yo hasta el final!"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongDonde mierda quedo todo eso yo lo único que te pedía era que nos pusieras atención a mí y a nuestro hijo solo eso, no te pedía más solo eso una familia junta y unida, rodeada de felicidad, amor./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongHaku se ha dormido en tu lugar, por lo menos se ha llenado ese vacío, el sol ha salido, beso la frente de mi niño y este simplemente sonríe intentando animarme, darme consuelo que tú debes de darme./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-todo está mejor mami?, ¿te siente bien?, ¿ya no lloraras? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no cariño, gracias por cuidarme-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Éstrongl sonríe y me abraza, es idéntico a ti, sus cabellos son rojizos, sus ojos azules como los míos, posee tu color de piel, tu tono de voz tu mirar, todavía recuerdo cuando lo concebimos, me juraste tanto amor, y yo me entrega a ti con tanta añoranza que el recordarlo me hace llorar, era un adolescente tonto e ingenuo, necesitado de amor, amor que tú me brindaste./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Haku, ve a alistarte, debes ir al colegio, se nos ara tarde amor-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pero hoy es el día de la familia, y papa, papa no ha llegado!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSus ojos derraman frenéticamente lagrimas aferrándose a mí, después de todo no soy al único que le haces daño, ¿he?, suspiro y lo envuelvo en un cálido abrazo besando sus cabellos intentando reconfortarlo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tranquilo amor, iremos tu y yo, todo estará bien ahora le marco a papá y el estará ahí, no llores, anda, corre y alístate-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-en verdad vendrá? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si mi amor, veras que si-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-voy ahora vuelvo mami, alístate tu igual como a papi le gusta, tal vez nos lleve a festejar como antes-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si mi ángel, corre ve a alistarte y colócate tus lentes por favor no te vayas a caer-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSale corriendo de la habitación, yo solo suspiro pesado poniéndome de pie y miro hacia la nada, busco con la vista el celular y marco al tuyo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-vamos contesta-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEscucho como el celular suena dos, tres cuatro…/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hola? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gaara?, Gaara, tu hijo y yo te estamos esperando, hoy es el día de la familia en su escuela ya te había recordado la semana pasada, no es posible que lo hayas olvidado-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo siento Naruto, ya estoy en camino-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-llegaras a tiempo?, hiciste una promesa, no se la puedes romper, demostrarías que tu palabra no importa y no vale, todo lo contrario de lo que has dicho-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tranquilo mi rubio llegare a tiempo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-enserio? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sí, Naru…-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-qué? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-te amo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-yo igual te amo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSusurro un poco más alegre, hacía tiempo que no me lo decía y ahora sonaba tan real que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado no importaba pues el nuevamente me amaba./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gaara, vuelve pronto te...-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEscucho como el bip suena, me ha colgado mis labios se fruncen y solo fuerzo una sonrisa, me meto a la ducha y empiezo tranquilamente a bañarme me arreglo como mi hijo me ha pedido, un pantalón un poco ajustado no tanto unos tenis cómodos, me coloco una playera negra ajustada y una camisa azul celeste abierta, recojo mi largo cabello con una liga y sonrió para mí mismo, hacía tiempo no me vestía así, había olvidado cuanto me gustaba arreglarme./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi ángel con su traje listo su mochila en la mano y su hermosa sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-mami, vendrá papá? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya le he marcado, dice que estará ahí-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongÉl sonríe alegre de la vida./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-vámonos, no valla hacer que cuando papi llegue no hayamos llegado, corre mami vamos-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-he y, he y espera jovencito, a desayunar primero amor-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si mami…, te vez muy hermoso, yo diría demasiado, deberé cuidarte mientras llega papi-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-vale, vale mi pequeño hombre-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongDesayunamos tranquilamente y su vista me sigue viendo/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-nene, para incomodas a mami que pasa? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pienso en como alejar a los hombres de ti-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongRio bajo un poco avergonzado, realmente es idéntico a ti, nos ponemos de pie y andamos a la escuela no sin cerrar todo, subimos al auto, el chofer nos espera como siempre, aunque insista en que yo puedo ir caminando pues la escuela no está muy lejos Gaara me tiene prohibido andar solo, el chofer que en si es más que nada guardaespaldas no se separa de mi ni un solo momento siempre vigilándome y dando indicaciones de lo que hago, al llegar bajo con el niño tomado de la mano, sonrió y cierro la puerta del auto./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Señor, el amo me ordeno estar con usted hasta que llegue así que...-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya losé, iras con nosotros, está bien Kiba, vamos-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSonrió cargando a Haku este se aferra a mí y andamos, al llegar al patio de la escuela observo como demasiadas miradas se posan sobre mí, es la primera vez que me muestro, pues en las juntas de padres Gaara se presenta rápido o manda a su secretaria, el día de la madre Gaara me prohíbe salir y esta ocasión es la primera vez que me conocen/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Señor es usted la madre del pequeño? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongAlzo la vista un hombre demasiado guapo diría yo, a tal grado de avergonzarme me observa de arriba abajo como analizándome, bajo a Haku y asiento./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sí, mi nombre es Naruto de Sabaku-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongExtiendo mi mano, pero esta es rápidamente bajada por Kiba que se interpone/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ki-Kiba… -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-señor es usted el padre del niño? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no, soy el guardaespaldas del amo Naruto-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya veo, no tiene de que preocuparse soy el maestro de Haku-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sensei!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que pasa Haku? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-papi vendrá a juga conmigo hoy, y mami está conmigo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-eso veo pequeño anda ve deja tu mochila en el salón y ponte el uniforme de deporte-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sí!, ahora vuelvo mami! -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si amor, corre-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Kiba solo hablare con él, es el maestro de mi hijo me interesa saber cómo va-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-de acuerdo señor Naruto estaré pendiente-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongVeo como Kiba se aleja solo un par de pasos, sonrió nervioso con una gotita en la cien y mi vista vuelve aquellos ojos color ónix/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-valla que su esposo lo cuida mucho, sabe lo afortunado que es en tener a alguien como usted a su lado-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-profesor? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-profesor Uchiha a mí solo me interesa saber de mi hijo y de cómo le va a él en la escuela no de si mi esposo es afortunado o no-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEscucho una leve risa de su parte, y asiente repetidamente./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Haku es un excelente estudiante, sus notas son muy ejemplares es hábil en varios aspectos solo tiene un defecto- -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"cuál? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongPregunto con interés, pues el hecho de que me diga eso de mi pequeño me sorprende pues anteriormente, nunca nadie me había dicho tal cosa./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Haku es muy asocial-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSuspiro no me sorprende, pues su padre es igual a él en ese aspecto, alejan a todos pensando que de esa manera se protegen a sí mismos./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sus compañeros le invitan a participar y convivir con los demás y el solo les rechaza apropiadamente auto excluyéndose, no tiene ningún amigo y en su tiempo libre se dedica a hacer deberes futuros-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-comprendo su punto, mi esposo es igual-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si le creo, pero dedicarse demasiado a una cosa hace que olvides el por qué lo haces, te olvidas de lo que realmente importa, Haku se esfuerza en ser el mejor por su padre, más sin embargo solo tiene 8 años olvida su infancia y a paso fututo olvidara a su familia-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gracias por decírmelo, veré en que puedo ayudar-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-llevaba tiempo en querer hablar con usted, pues el señor Sabaku siempre sale con prisa y no me permite hablar con el-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-también lo comprendo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a usted le pasa eso? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sí, llega rápido y se marcha-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongVeo su rostro de sorpresa y yo solo atino a desviar la vista, siento como toma mi mano a escondidas de Kiba y escucho un/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"todo estará bien"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongAsiento débilmente con una leve sonrisa, el evento empieza y el aun no llegas, observo como Haku hace puños sus manos y con sus ojos lo busca., estoy sentado con los demás donceles y madres viendo como cada niño corre por su papá para que el juego empiece y el, él es el único que no tiene a nadie a su lado, me pongo de pie y dejo mis cosas sobre la silla, la mirada de los demás se posa sobre mí y yo simplemente puedo caminar hasta mi pequeño para abrazarlo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-yo lo are-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEl asiente abrazándome observo como una chica rubia se me hacer y toca mi hombro./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo siento, pero debe ser a fuerza un varón, esto consiste en fuerza y si usted lo hace se dañará-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no importa, yo lo are-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no mami, y-yo estaré bien-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tranquilo mi niño lo are-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongLa señorita niega una vez más y solo frunzo los labios, mi niño hace puños las manos, su cuerpo esta rígido, lo siento quiere correr y llorar, pero lo retengo a mi lado./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo are yo, así que tranquilos-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-se-Sensei-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongHaku alza la vista con una sonrisa, yo solo suelto a mi niño/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gracias-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSusurro y vuelvo a mi lugar encendiendo la cámara grabando cada momento sin omitir alguno, sus ojos brillan, ríe juega y demás./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEl evento finalizo, y Haku es cargando por su profesor yo solo sonrió y como aquel panque delicioso./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gracias por la ayuda en verdad-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no es nada, es un buen niño no soportaría verlo llorar-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gracias una vez más, no sé qué paso Gaara debía haber estado aquí pero seguro tuvo un contra tiempo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Supongo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongHago puños las manos quiero llorar mi hijo se debió sentir igual que yo en ese momento, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos esperándote?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-NARUTO! -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Alzo la vista y ahí está el, tan fresco que me provoca cólera/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo siento Naruto yo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongMi mano se posa en su mejilla con gran fuerza/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-te lo repetí una y mil veces, no prometas algo que no cumplirás, profesor Uchiha muchas gracias por todo-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongTomo a Haku entre mis brazos cubriéndolo con el saco del azabache sonriendo/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-de nada, cualquier cosa tiene mi número-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongAsiento dando la vuelta pasando de largo a mi esposo mirando a Kiba./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-volvamos a casa-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongEs la primera vez que pongo una mano a Gaara, se la razón, no fue por que llegara tarde después de todo cumplió su promesa, pero no la promesa de.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"te seré fiel toda la eternidad"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongMis ojos se cubren de lágrimas al recordar aquel beso de labial rojo en el cuello de su camisa./strong/p 


	2. fue doloroso

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongGaara, un hombre famoso, conocido en todo el mundo, padre de un chico brillante, todo un genio y casado con un doncel de hermosos rasgos y fino cuerpo, es dueño de la compañía Shukaku, un gran éxito mundial, excelente hombre en los negocios, es el hombre perfecto al cual cualquier mujer o doncel aspiraría excepto por un error, nunca cumple lo que promete./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongY ahí está, entre las piernas de esa mujerzuela de cabello teñido a color rosa, jodiendola como si su vida dependiera de ello, la mujer gime un y otra vez en busca de más, de sentir a ese hombre enterrado en sus entrañas, llenándola con su exquisita semilla como lo hace todos los días antes de volver con su "esposo"/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongRompió sus promesas una y otra vez a ese hermoso ser rubio, y siempre, siempre había forma de solucionarlo con un…/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto lo siento-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSiempre era lo mismo, y aquel inocente ser cual niño caía como un idiota, como un jodido ciego, total él lo había prometido, ¿no?, no volvería a pasar./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-está bien, sé que no volverá a pasar-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong¡Mentira!, todo era una puta mentira, una puta mentira, un jodida y hermosa mentira a la que ese doncel se aferraba, pero ese engaño lo había hecho reaccionar, aquel hombre al que le entrego años de su vida, era un maldito bastardo infiel, no era la primera, ni la segunda vez que lo hacía, tal vez por eso dolía más./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-mamá, y papá? -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongPregunto el pequeño niño recostado alado de su madre mientras este simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en aquella fotografía tomada años atrás./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSe escucho como la puerta del recibidor fue abierta de forma apresurada y me atrevería a decir que violenta, Gaara corría rumbo a la habitación de su esposo, al llegar y verlo ahí, recostado, le hizo sentir una profunda tranquilidad, por un momento su cabeza pensó que el rubio huiría de casa, que se iría sin decir nada y nunca lo vería de nuevo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto necesitamos hablar-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-quiero el divorcio- pidió en un tono frio, pero serio y firme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto no puedes hacer esto, hablamos de años juntos, no dejes que una tontería termine con todo lo que hemos trabajado, mira, ayearemos una solución sí?, esto no puede terminar con nuestro matrimonio-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongDijo el pelirrojo intentando hacer razonar al "amor de su vida"./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mi amor, ¿ve a tu cuarto sí?, mamá debe hablar con tu padre- dijo Naruto al pequeño para verle partir con una cara llena de dudas, sin embargo apenas se escuchó como la puerta era cerrada su mirada llena de odio se dirigió a su "esposo"br /br /-Gaara, quiero el divorcio, esto no tiene sentido- strongdijo armándose de valor tragando todas las emociones que se oprimían en su garganta, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero lo manejaba, su cuerpo temblaba, pero su voluntad era más fuerte, quería terminar con esa maldita farsa, poder corregir sus errores, dejar de ser la burla del hombre que tanto amaba./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto, no puedes pedirme eso!, ¡reacciona!, dios solo fue un pequeño desliz- se defendió intentando justificarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-un puto desliz que cometes tres o cuatro veces por semana?!, estoy harto!- grito lanzando la almohada al piso, sus ojos no soportaron más y las lágrimas cayeron sin emitir ruido alguno. -estoy arto de ser tu puta burla!, ya me tienes arto, llegas tarde, a veces ni vuelves y cuando lo haces hueles a alguien más! - dijo dolido viéndole. -llevo años con lo mismo Gaara, no puedo seguir soportando esto, entiendes?, esto cansado, tengo sentimientos-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto no exageres, no volverá a pasar amor, lo prometo cariño-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-basta de promesas! - dijo serio manoteando la mano ajena que se quería posar sobre su mejilla -para ya…, por favor, deja de hacerme daño, te di mi vida, te entregue mis sueños, esperanzas deseos todo lo mejor de mi te lo entrega y tú lo lanzaste a la basura!, estoy arto de que te burles de mí, es suficiente-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongDijo con lagrimas en los ojos las cuales fueron borradas de inmediato por la manga de su camisa./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-dame mi libertad, te daré la tuya, no deseo nada tuyo, mi hijo se ira conmigostrong- dijo cogiendo la maleta que había hecho horas atrás/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Naruto, reacciona sin mi no eres nada! - dijo tomándole con fuerza del brazo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que sin ti no soy nada?!, te recuerdo que gracias a mi estas donde estas?, yo me mate por darte el poder que ahora posees, antes de ser Shukaku era Kyuubi, ¿lo olvidas?!, tu no eras nada antes de conocerme, tu no existías para la sociedad, pero si para mí, lo eras todo para mí- strongdijo finalmente quebrándose en llanto/strong -tu eras mi meta mas deseada tu y mi hijo lo eran todo-br /br /-Naruto para, no te dejare ir!, entiende eso, eres solo mío mierda!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no hagas esto mas difícil!, quiero irme!, por que solo yo debo soportar como estas con alguien más?!, quiero olvidarte!, quiero fingir que jamás te conocí, que todo esto y todo lo que viví fue un mal sueño, que tu no eres ni serás nadie para mí, sabía que me dolería conocerte, sabia que era un error querer todo contigo pero mírame, soy un puto imbécil-br /br /strongdijo cayendo de rodillas, el cuarto fue llenado de sollozos, sollozos de impotencia, de dolor, pero no por una herida ni por golpes, si no dolor del alma, del corazón./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strong Gaara lo entendió entonces, no solo destrozo su matrimonio, si no, también lo destrozo a él, a ese ser que le dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio, pero, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría, no!, eso nunca!, Naruto era de él, era solo de él, él era el amor de su vida, Naruto le pertenencia a él y a nadie más, y se lo recordaría, le recordaría que del nadie huiría, que él le pertenencia./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-basta!, n..no quiero- lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, el hombre que tanto amo esta a punto debr /br /-detente!.. agh! Du-duele!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongLas lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba ante tal toque, Gaara estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaria todo, algo que terminaría con todo./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongNaruto no quería, no así, temblaba de miedo se hallaba sobre el piso, Gaara estaba sobre él, tocaba su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, apretaba su trasero con pudor y morbo, era una sensación horrible, su cuerpo quería huir, el desea que todo fuera un sueño./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cállate o tu hijo te oirá- susurro sobre su oído bajando su bragueta para sacar su miembro erecto y duro y adentrarse en ese redondo y firme trasero color canela sin preparación, sin cuidado, sin amor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongNaruto cubrió su boca, tenia tanta vergüenza, tanta ira, tanto dolor, era indescriptible, su alma se quebraba con cada estocada, no quería que su hijo lo viera de ese modo, se sentía humillado./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongGaara se movía con rudeza, lo embestía amasando el trasero ajeno, mordiendo sus botones rozas, dejándolos rojos, mordía los labios con rudeza, sus manos se enterraban en la pequeña cadera dejando sus asquerosas huellas impregnadas en él./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-de…detente…-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongRogo Naruto mirándole a los ojos, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza, sin embargo, ese brillo se apago tras esa bofetada ruda, Gaara lo embestía como poseído, quería dejarle en claro que era solo de él, que nadie más podría tenerlo, que era solo de él, que nadie más lo tendría y eso iba más para ese estúpido profesor, Sasuke Uchiha, como mierda le había odiado desde el momento que le vio, y más ahora después de lo que le dijo; "cuide bien a su esposo, alguien podría darle lo que usted no, y eso sería fatal, ¿no cree?"./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongTermino corriéndose en el interior de Naruto el cual se había desmayado, Gaara salió de él, no se sentía mal, al contrario, le había gustado, sentía culpa, solo un poco debía admitir, pero…/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-eres solo mío, nadie mas te tendrá, tu debes estar a mi lado-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pa-para…-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongGaara soltó un suspiro y lo acostó en la cama, seguramente este día será olvidado, por el bien de Naruto esperaba que así fuera, lo amaba, tal vez no como antes, pero, le quería, si, eso era, le quería mucho, Naruto fue una persona importante, era verdad, gracias a la tenia todo lo que tenía, pero nadie debía saber eso, seria…/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-un fracaso, debo cuidarte y cuidar todo lo que he logrado-/p 


End file.
